Look at me
by Amazing Camille
Summary: OS... Hermione en pleine méditation...


Note de l'auteur : Ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

Look at me

Je suis étendue sur l'herbe et pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de travailler, il fait trop beau pour sa. Un ciel bleu, des oiseaux sifflotant au-dessus de ma tête, les odeurs qui me rappel que c'est le printemps… voilà le décor qui m'entoure qui me fait rêver, penser, réfléchir. J'aime cette ambiance, elle est apaisante surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé. Savoir que je ne reverrais plus mes parents, mon meilleure ami, et assister à la tristesse de ma meilleure amie et l'ignorance de son frère… je crois bien que j'ai méritée ce repos, cette tranquillité. Mes nuits sont tellement agités par les pleurs et les cris de Ginny, et les lits vides de mes anciennes camarades Parvati et Lavande… empirent l'ambiance de cette chambre dans laquelle je n'arrive pas à dormir, dans laquelle je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'enfuir loin d'ici. Pourquoi je reste ?… c'est toujours la même question qui revient… mais je connais déjà les réponses, car oui, il y en a plusieurs. Je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller c'est déjà une bonne raison, mes parents sont morts à cause de moi… pourquoi il a fallut que je reçoive un jour cette fichue lettre m'annonçant que j'étais une sorcière. Je reste pour mes amis, pour tout ceux qui ont besoin de moi, même le ministère compte sur moi pour redonné le sourire à toute la communauté sorcière. Certes moi aussi je suis dans le même état que tout le monde et pourtant c'est moi qu'on veut, alors que je ne suis qu'une ancienne moldue qui n'a aucun mérite… je n'ai fait que aider Harry, rien d'autre, et en plus ça n'a servit à rien alors franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi moi. Peut-être que je suis la plus optimiste de tous, parce que je pense qu'un jour tout redeviendra normal, qu'un jour tout le monde vivra en paix… alors oui c'est peut-être pour mon optimisme. Mais aujourd'hui rien a changé et pourtant sa fait trois mois que tout s'est terminé. Je reste aussi pour une personne en particulier… Lui… ce jeune homme roux, que j'ai détesté la première fois que je l'ai vu et maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer au point que je resterais ici des années pour être à côté de lui.

Mais si aujourd'hui si je m'allonge et me repose c'est pour éviter de pleurer dans cette chambre, dans cette salle commune vide, déserte, pour éviter de le rencontrer lui. Oui je l'aime… et oui je l'évite… qui voudrait regarder la personne qu'on aime et voir qu'il ou elle vous ignore… moi je ne peux plus endurer sa. Je préfère regarder les oiseaux et croire qu'ils ne chantent que pour moi, que le soleil ne brille que pour moi, que les fleurs s'ouvrent et fleurisses juste pour moi. C'est peut-être stupide et à vrai dire je m'en moque, au moins je me sens moins seule.

Je me repose, je m'endors presque sous cet arbre qui apaise ma colère, ma tristesse et qui pourrait même faire oublier tout mes problèmes…tout ce malheur, vécus par tout ceux qui sont restés vivant et qui n'arrêtent pas de se demander pourquoi eux ?… Je préfère prendre une grande respiration, puis souffler une bonne fois pour toute, et oublier… enfin non je ne veux pas oublier, je veux garder en souvenir tout les évènements que j'ai vécus quand on était le trio inséparable, quand mes parents me récupéraient à chaque retour de Poudlard. Garder ces moments uniques qui restent graver quoi qu'il arrive et surtout je ne veux pas oublier toutes ces personnes mortes aux combats.

Bizarrement cette tranquillité, cet arbre, ces fleurs, ce soleil, ce ciel, me laisse espérer qu'un jour je pourrais redormir sans avoir peur. Puis je m'endors enfin… tellement fatiguée de penser, de réfléchir de rêver d'un monde meilleure.

Une heure passe, et tout d'un coup je sens que le soleil ne brille plus sur moi… certainement que les nuages le cachent, c'est mauvais signe… j'ouvre les yeux, et ce n'est pas un nuage qui cache le soleil, c'est Lui qui me fait de l'ombre. Il a un drôle d'air, enfin non, il a récupérer cet air qu'il avait perdu depuis la mort d'Harry, de sa mère, et de Charlie. Il ne prononce aucun mot, moi non plus, son regard me suffit à comprendre qu'il a passé une étape… et qu'il veut profiter de la vie… et ce regard, plus intense que jamais me fait comprendre que, pour mon grand bonheur, il veut profiter de la vie avec moi.

Et aussi bizarre que sa puisse paraître je me dis qu'il y a un temps pour chaque chose, et pour une fois c'est Ron qu'il l'a comprit…bien avant moi. Grâce à lui, je sais maintenant que tout redeviendra comme avant qu'il faut passer des étapes… et je suis prête à les passer si c'est avec lui.


End file.
